V'namika Rahz
650px "Der Rest ist Schweigen." im Augenblick. Unauffällig wie das Rauschen des Windes streift sie durch die Gassen. Mal sieht man sie hier, mal dort, dann ist sie wieder verschwunden. Ein kleiner Schatten mit auffälligen Augen kniet tief vor den vorbei eilenden Massen in Ul‘dah, bewaffnet nur mit einem demütigen Lächeln und einer zerschrammten Schale aus Holz. Erst vor einigen Monden ist sie hier das erste Mal aufgefallen… doch woher kam sie eigentlich? Und wohin verschwindet sie, wenn sie nicht die Nacht an ihrem üblichen Platz verbringt? Die Elezen tränkt das frische weiße Tuch in sauberes Wasser und Lavendelseife. Vorsichtig wischt sie dem kleinen Mädchen mit diesem Tuch durch das tränennasse Gesicht. „Ich will nicht. Ich will nicht zu der Auktion.“ „Natürlich willst du nicht.“ Gurrt die freundliche Stimme, während sie sanft unter den Smaragdaugen des Kindes entlang tupft. „Aber du bist schön und wirst in ein gutes Haus kommen. Also Lächel, dann bist du schöner und man wird noch mehr für dich zahlen.“ Die schlanken, von der Zeit gezeichneten Hände der bereits ergrauten Elezen greifen zu einem Spiegel. „Sieh nur hin… wer würde für solch ein Mädchen nicht Unmengen zahlen?“ ein Gesicht sagt mehr als tausend Worte. Den ausgemergelten dürren Körper verhüllen weite zerschlissene Gewänder, die die junge Frau wie ein Kind wirken lassen, dass die Kleidung ihrer Mutter gestohlen hat. Gänzlich farblos mutet ihre Erscheinung an, viel zu hell für eine Goldtatze die blasse Haut, viel zu schwarz das lange Haar. Einzig die grünen Augen verleihen ihr ein wenig Farbe. Wie Smaragde funkeln sie ausdrucksstark in dem weichen Mondgesicht, als könnte sie mit nur einem Blick die Geschichte der Welt erzählen. Winzig wirkt sie, wenn sie sie durch die Gassen Ul‘dahs schleicht. Gänzlich verloren wirkt jene, deren Haut eine Porzelanpuppe gleicht, die gehütet wurde und jetzt, in einem unbedachten Moment, die Besitzerin einfach verloren hatte. Doch all das sollte einen nicht täuschen, denn hinter den geschmeidigen wohl bedachten Schritten, die einen Tanz gleichen, verbirgt sich mehr. Blickt man auf ihr Lächeln, so verliert man die kleine Hand aus den Augen, die dafür sorgt das man an diesem Tag ohne seine Gil nach Hause. Die Frau beugt sich zu dem Mädchen herunter, die kalten Augen treffen auf Smaragde. Es liegt etwas silbernes in ihren Händen. „ich mag das hier genau so wenig wie du.“ sagt sie und hält den Gegenstand in die Höhe „aber es muss sein, sonst wird mir mein Schmuckstück noch gestohlen.“ Das Mädchen mit dem ebenholzfarbenen Haar versteht überhaupt nichts, doch die Worte greifen nach dem kleinen Herz und zerdrücken es mit der von ihnen geborenen Angst. Erst jetzt erkennt sie was die Frau in den Händen hält, es war eine Leine. „Du wirst mein gutes Mädchen sein, nicht wahr?“ und sie kann mehr als schweigen. „Weißt du Smaragd, du hast mir etwas bedeutet, wirklich. Warum hast du mir das angetan?“ Das Mädchen, dass so langsam begann zur Frau zu erblühen, sieht nicht das Messer in der Hand ihrer Herrin. Wage nur nimmt sie das silbere Blitzen wahr, als sie dies über die Kehle ihrer einzigen Freundin zieht. Die Augen werden groß, eher vor Staunen als vor Schmerz. Wie ein Rubin klafft der Schnitt an ihrer bleichen Kehle. Die braunen Augen, jenes Mädchens, welches nun eine Kette aus Rubinen trug, heften sich an die grünen Augen der anderen. Das Gesicht der Sterbenden ist so wunderschön… und so zerbrechlich. Jene die Smaragd genannt wurde, scheint die Frage zu verstehen, die in das Gesicht des Rubins geschrieben steht. Warum? das Wenige was blieb. ㄨein kleines altes Holzschälchen ㄨmehrere lederne abgewetzte Gürteltaschen ㄨein fleckiger Tuchbeutel in dem sie ihre Habe mit sich herum trägt ㄨalte zerschlissene Kleidung ㄨein viel zu teures Kleid ㄨein Glöckchen an einem grünen Band welches sie immer an ihrer Schweifspitze trägt ㄨein paar Süßigkeiten ㄨwenige Gil ㄨein paar Steinchen "Wiedermal am Abgrund stehn, wiedermal das Ende sehn? Will hier raus, muss hier weg. Mich hält hier nichts Muss nach vorne seh'n." in dem sie schweigen, schreien sie. Die Körper lagen zu ihren Füßen aufgereiht und ein Schrei steckte in ihrer Kehle. Doch so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte, blieb sie dennoch stumm. Stimmen die nicht schweigen. "die lebt in der Perlengasse, seh sie aber ständig in den besseren Vierteln der Stadt betteln." "Bettlerin? Niemals! Hast du die nicht gesehen? die hat nen Thavnair-Kleid getragen. Eher ist sie ne Hure." "Hat die nicht letztens versucht einen Mann in die Perlengasse zu locken nur um ihn auszurauben?" "Die hat gestohlen, mitten in dieser Aura-Gaststätte." ((darf gerne ergänzt werden)) |} 650px Kategorie:Archiv